Suki Daizuki!
by Michelle-sama
Summary: Un fic corto en donde veremos la declaración y avances en la relación de el psicótico shinigami y la tímida y sumisa espadachín. *lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad QwQ* (lemmon al final).
1. confesión

**Confesión **

Los pasos de nuestro joven shinigami resonaban en los pasillos vacíos del Shibusen, caminaba con determinación pero pesadamente, realmente se encontraba nervioso pero eso no le iba a impedir lograr lo que se proponía. Era algo difícil, al menos para el, ya que hacerlo era dejar a un lado sus principios, cosa que lo echaba para atrás un poco, solo un poco, pero sabia que debía intentarlo, ella valía mas que todas las cosas simétricas del mundo, o eso pensaba, lo hizo sonreír un poco olvidando sus vacilaciones.

Bueno, volviendo a la acción, Kid cada vez iba mas rápido, no había nadie ya que todos ya estaban de regreso a casa, eso le daba un poco mas de seguridad para si mismo y para ella, sabia que no le gustaba que la observaran, era un caballero debía pensar en esas cosas y hacerla sentir segura, además en un momento como ese a el tampoco le simpatizaba la idea de tener publico.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmar sus crecientes nervios, tratando de imaginar como ensayando lo que tenia que decir y como decirlo, pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas nervioso se ponía, pero su corazón casi se para cuando al doblar en una esquina la vio no muy lejos.

Kid se quedo quieto, observándola, realmente no podía moverse mientras la veía caminar a un ritmo lento yendo a su dormitorio en lo profundo del Shibusen. Trago duro y dio unos pasos lentos hacia ella y la llamo suavemente para que no se asustara, Chrona dio un respingo y se giro y asi quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella desvío un poco la mirada entre apenada y nerviosa.

-Shi..shinigami-kun que.. que sucede?- dijo la tímida pelirrosa ante la súbita aparición del pelinegro.

Ella lo miraba y luego desviaba los ojos cuanto podia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente sentía que la mirada dorada del chico la penetraba.

El suspiro levemente cerrando los ojos unos segundos para luego mirarla a los ojos, ella se sorprendió por ello pero por alguna razón no pudo apartar la mirada de el.

-Bueno Chrona yo quería decirte que... que...- cerro los ojos fuertemente esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente era difícil, además la chica lo miraba confusa pero presto atencion a lo que decia el chico algo nerviosa.

-Que... ME GUS... ME GUSTAS MUCHO SAL CONMIGO!- lo dijo tan atropelladamente que hasta el mismo de la sorpresa abrió los ojos, para toparse con los ojos azules de Chrona abiertos a mas no poder y con toda su cara sonrojada.

Ambos estaban paralizados viéndose totalmente rojos, realmente no sabían que decirse, entonces Kid tomo algo de valor para decir algo pero justo cuando pronuncio un sonido Chrona se dejo caer al suelo con sus piernas a cada lado y sus manos tapando su cara murmurando cosas prácticamente inaudibles.

El naturalmente se asusto por su reacción tomándolo como algo malo, y mas preocupado que otra cosa le pregunto se estaba bien agachándose un poco a su altura para verla mejor.

-Chrona estas bien?! Oye lo siento yo.. yo no debí haber dicho esas cosas, yo...- en su desesperación el fue interrumpido por unas palabras que provenían de ella que si pudo entender.

-Si... me..me gustaría shi... shinigami-kun...- dijo muy bajito pero totalmente audible para el chico cuyo rostro pasa a rosa oscuro.

Ella quito las manos de su rostro mirando avergonzada y roja hacia un costado con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kid termino por sentarse también en el suelo, con sus rodillas al frente y uno de sus brazos rodeándolas. También mirando hacia un lado avergonzado y completamente rojo, tomo el valor para decirle...

-Entonces... Chrona... dime Kid- dijo hundiendo su cara un poco en sus rodillas que ahora estaban siendo abrazadas por ambos brazos.

Chrona abrió mucho sus ojos mirando hacia el, y con una cálida y tímida sonrisa atino a decir..

-Si... Kid-kun...- esta vez fue el turno de el casi morir de vergüenza, sonaba demasiado bien en sus oídos, además, su sonrisa... era tan hermosamente simétrica a sus ojos, el embobado solo atino a sonreír también mientras miraban al suelo frente a ellos felizmente.

Quien lo hubiera creido la tímida y sumida Chrona y el caballeroso y psicótico Kid, aunque bajo los rayos del atardecer... es una escena muy tierna, no creen? Un amor asimetricamente hermoso, o tal ves, realmente sea algo simétrico, digo dos personas asimétricas juntas vendría a ser algo simétrico en realidad, no creen?

**Y aquí termina el primer capi, que les pareció? mi estar feliz! pensar que algo asi salio de mi materia gris me impresiona... QwQ pero bueno hasta aquí llega la confesion ya vere que sigue, es mi primer fic de soul eater asi que no sean malitos en sus criticas aunque quisiera que me den consejos y eso por las dudas n.n todo es bien recibido XD me despido!**


	2. paseo

**Paseo**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Death City, la gente comprendo, familias paseando, parejas en lo suyo, bueno ya saben, lo típico. Pero había algo particular, un chico de ojos ámbar y una chica de un lindo pelo rosado estaban sentados charlando en un banco en el parque.

Así es gente, Kid y Chrona estaban en una cita. Charlando amenamente, bueno, al menos el chico así lo hacia, Chrona solo lo escuchaba y asentía mientras el le contaba cosas como, explicarle porque amaba tanto lo simétrico o cosas por el estilo.

De pronto Kid paro la charla para mirar el reloj que había cerca de ellos casi al centro del parque, se levanto de su lugar.

-Chrona, ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que volvamos para que pueda llevarte a tu habitación- le dijo el de costado dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su ahora novia.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al verlo desde donde estaba el se veía genial y algo imponente con sus ojos ámbar a la luz del atardecer, pero su sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella la hacia muy feliz, se sentía tan querida y eso la hacia sentir extraña y muy cálida por dentro.

Chrona se levanto de su lugar y le devolvió la sonrisa pero mas nerviosa ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el Shibusen a paso lento, se creo un silencio un poco incomodo mientras caminaban, y con el pasar del rato se topaban con mucha menos gente lo cual solo empeoraba el nerviosismo de la pareja, Kid mirando al costado sonrojado y Chrona mirando

el suelo distraídamente.

En su camino tuvieron que bajar unas largas escaleras, casi al final Kid un poco adelantado se para en seco queriendo romper el hielo.

-Chrona-

Le llama para tener su atención pero como ella iba distraída se sobresalta mucho y en su intento de preguntarle que pasa hace un movimiento muy rápido y resbala, el se asusta al verla caer pero pronto la agarra de la cintura y ella se abraza a su cuello mientras caen.

Kid termino en el suelo de espaldas, por suerte solo fueron un par de escalones por los que cayeron así que no recibió mucho daño, pero se percato de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Su Chrona estaba sobre el abrazando su cuello. Casi le da un infarto, su cara se tiño de un hermoso tono carmesí. Eso no era bueno para su salud psicológica, además por un quejido que escucho viniendo de la chica se dio cuenta de que ella por fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Para ellos que ni siquiera se habían dado la mano al caminar todavía esto resultaba un giro enorme en los hechos, podían sentir sus corazones latiendo desfocadamente.

Esto era malo estaban demasiado nerviosos, pero al final terminaron por levantarse muy rápidamente de la vergüenza que les había dado. Sin mirarse, ni hablarse se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino.

Al final, llegaron sin decir una palabra a la habitación de la chica.

-Bueno, me despido Chrona, que tengas buenas noches.- le dijo formalmente el chico como era normal mirándola nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido antes pero con una sonrisa para ella.

Ella solo lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos igual de roja para luego desviar la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-S..si, gracias, tam..también te deseo buenas noches... Kid-kun

Le sonrio agradeciendo el gesto y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero escucho un suave susurro que lo detuvo.

-realmente no se lidiar con esto...

Se giro hacia Chrona para saber a que se refería pero su cuerpo se congelo al sentir los tibios brazos de la espadachín alrededor suyo abrazándolo. Otra vez casi le da un ataque cardiaco, no supo reaccionar, pasaron los segundos y el no sabia que hacer, mas rojo no podía estar, entonces Chrona se separo de el para caminar rápidamente a su habitación completamente roja.

Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo y susurrarle un suave, -adiós Kid-kun- y tras ella cerro la puerta dejando a un rojo y paralizado shinigami atrás.

Y bueno Kid termino tirado en el suelo como cuando le dan sus ataques, ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-demonios Chrona... no puedes ser tan linda... la próxima vez... seré yo el que te... haga quedar sin aliento...-dijo un muy sonrojado pero determinado shinigami, que se levanto y emprendió su camino a casa avergonzado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Hola de nuevo gente! lo admito, tengo un poco seco el cerebro últimamente Q-Q!**

**pero bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron rew! me alentaron un montón, cuando los lei casi caigo al suelo de la emoción y felicidad que me dio. Espero que este capitulo alla sido de su agrado y si no perdónenme. Bueno, nos veremos!**


	3. kiss

**Kiss**

Y allí estaban, sentados en la alfombra del gran salón de la casa del joven shinigami, apoyando sus espaldas en el gran sofá que se encontraba puesto simétricamente en el centro del salón con una mesa ratonera en donde los dos chicos se encontraban junto a sus cosas.

Kid y Chrona se encontraban haciendo un trabajo de investigación típico de Stein-sensei, solo que esta vez el chico se ofreció a ayudarla con tan exuberante tarea.

La verdad, es que la chica en un inicio Chrona se negó a esto ya que no quería ser una molestia, pero el shinigami insistió tanto que tubo que aceptar.

Bueno, volviendo a los deberes que tenían, el explicándole cosas que no entendía o corrigiéndola amablemente, era una tierna visión. Al fin acabaron todo, sorprendentemente, pero no fue tan terrible como ella imaginaba, ahora entendía porque el chico se jactaba de ser tan brillante.

-Chrona- ella se giro para verlo como preguntando que precisaba- bueno, quería saber, ya que todavía no es tan tarde si te gustaría tomar una taza de te.

Ella lo miro unos segundos para luego asentir con una sonrisa, -me e..encantaría...- el se levanto y le dijo con señas para que se sentara en el sofá para que estuviera mas cómoda, para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Puso el agua en el fuego, y se dispuso a colocar las tazas en una bandeja de modo que quedaran de manera simétrica. Mientras lo hacia se puso a pensar, sobre el momento que estaban pasando, algo como "estará a gusto?", "le habré explicado bien las cosas?" y mas cosas así, pero... un suave pensamiento gritaba mas y mas por ser oído...

"estamos solos ahora... sin que nadie se meta... y si yo la..."

Pero el avergonzado sacudía su cabeza negando tal acción, no es que el no quisiera... pero... era complicado... mas si era ella... el sin experiencia, y ella siendo a su parecer tan delicada, y lo que menos quería era que ella se asustara y se alejara de el, esa sola idea lo torturaba.

Al final, trato de empujar esa idea profundamente en su mente pero no pudo siempre salia, como diciendo, "ey mírenme!", y como pudo, habiendo terminado de servir todo llevo todo a la sala donde se encontraba calmadamente la pelirrosa mirando unos cuadros que como era esperado se encontraban simétricamente colocados. El se acerco cada vez mas nervioso y tratando de mantener a raya sus "sucios" pensamientos le acerco la bebida a la chica que la acepto entre sus manos murmurando un tierno y suave "gracias" y el tomando la propia se sentó a su lado empezando a beber solo para distraerse.

Pero, su mirada ámbar solo se le desviaba y terminaba observándola por el rabillo del ojo pendiente de cada movimiento que ella realizaba, y sin darse cuenta ya había terminado de beber su te, por lo que poso la taza en la bandeja y se puso en la misma posición en la que estaba ante observándola.

En un momento Chrona acerco la taza a sus labios y sorbió un poco de te, para luego alejándola solo un centímetro para suspirar solo un poco debido al calor que bajaba por su garganta, luego posando también la taza en la bandeja, al parecer ya había tomado suficiente te, así que solo volvió a sentarse cómodamente en ese cómodo sofá suspirando un poco mas. Y Kid que observaba todo casi le da un ataque por eso, era... demasiado para el...

Con un gran sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos solo se iban a un lugar... sus labios. El trataba de desviar la mirada para calmarse pero simplemente no podía, regresaban al mismo lugar como clamando que haga algo.

Chrona en donde estaba solo podía ver que algo raro le pasaba, se movía inquieto, la miraba luego no, simplemente no entendía... acaso había hecho algo malo?. Y bueno ella preocupada se acerco mas a el para preguntarle.

-K..kid... sucede al...- pero no alcanzo a completar lo que quiso decir ya que el de repente la tomo de los hombros y acerco sus labios a los suyos, ella solo atino a sorprenderse y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban.

El tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que unos segundos después la soltó y se alejo un poco mas rojo que un tomate, avergonzado totalmente por su debilidad y viendo la cara de ella, lo que no ayudo mucha ya que creyó a verla asustado y arruinado todo. Así que... le dio un ataque.

Tirado en el suelo, maldiciendose y lamentándose. Sus típicos, "soy un cerdo inmundo" eran muy audibles para la todavía sorprendida Chrona, que cuando reacciono solo podia verlo hay en el suelo prácticamente llorando.

Lentamente se levanto del sofá y se sentó en el suelo frente a el y allí lo llamo para que la mirara.

-K..k..kid...-su voz temblaba un poco- levántate... habla con..conmigo... o no sabré lidiar con esto...-

El como si fuera magia se callo y se sentó a la altura de ella pero sin mirarla ya que todavía no se atrevía.

-Perdóname si te sorprendí y te disguste, te ruego me perd...-pero no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-yo... yo no creo que lo que hicieras... estuviera mal... Maka me explico varias cosas de esto de ser n..no...novios- esto le dio a entender al chico que ella ya sabia de los besos y otras cosas, por lo que se sintió aliviado pero... el bichito de la curiosidad le picaba.

-Bueno... así que... te gusto Chrona?- le pregunto mientras la miraba, ella solo se sonrojo violentamente y mirando el suelo...

-mmm...-dijo asintiendo avergonzada y nerviosa. Y que a los ojos de Kid le parecía muy tierno.

-Entonces... puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-esto lo dijo serio pero sin que su prominente sonrojo se marchara.

Chrona pego un pequeño saltito del susto-sorpresa que le provoco la proposición, pero al final solo asintió suavemente sin dejar de ocultar su mirada bajo su cabello.

El ya no dijo mas nada, solo se acerco mucho mas a ella y con su brazo rodeo la cintura de la chica atrayéndola mas a el y con su mano libre la tomo por la barbilla para que lo viera, ella estaba muy sonrojada, y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero también lo miro, entonces el poso su mano en la mejilla de Chrona acariciándola para irse acercando lentamente, acortando cada vez mas la distancia, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente para luego unirse a la perfección, cerraron los ojos al sentir el tacto y disfrutándolo y saboreando ese contacto tan ansiado para luego separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y sin decir nada volvieron a unirse solo que mas profundamente hasta quedarse sin aire.

Este proceso se repitió varias veces mas, sintiéndose completamente. Cuando al final ya no pudieron mas, debido a que era demasiado nuevo para ellos, solo apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron, el sonriendole y ella feliz a su manera. Terminaron por abrazarse dulcemente cerrando sus ojos muy felices ya que en cierta forma, se habían acercado mucho mas de lo que podían imaginar.

Esa noche, cuando Kid llevo a Chrona a su habitación en el Shibusen fue distinto pero tierno, además ahora Kid lo disfrutaba mas, ya que podían ser mas "cariñosos" con sus despedidas.

Así que si por la calle vieron a un loco shinigami dando brinquitos de felicidad... jajaja... ese era Kid.

**(n\a: wiiiiiii! soy feliz! bendito sea la clase del profe de filosofía y el aburrimiento que me puse a escribir el capi! XDD Bueno... se que he estado ausente y no e subido nada, pero bueno! Tenia seco el coco! Q-Q! espero poder continuar este fic lo mas posible asi que tenia pensado que si alguien de mi audiencia (?) me quiere dar una idea puede dejarla en u rew o en un mensaje, se los agradecería mucho n.n gracias a todos los rew que me dejaron, no saben lo feliz que me hacen... me hacen sentir tan especial... y parezco maniaca ya que cada vez que me dejan uno empiezo a saltar de felicidad... ya parezco kid... XD bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima!)**


	4. interrupcion

_**Interrupción**_

Ella lo había incitado a ello, era algo que no dudaba, su timidez, su ternura, su mirada y el hecho de querer descubrir todo en ella era mas de lo que el podía aguantar, y cuando Chrona lo había invitado a pasar a su cuarto, simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad como se dio, fue inevitable.

Mirándola a los ojos, esos que el tanto adoraba, con tanta inocencia, eran los mas hermosos que el hubiera visto, y los que siempre lo hipnotizaban, dejándolo perdido, inmerso en ellos, simplemente la beso suavemente, como había hecho muchas mas veces, pero el lugar y el momento lo hacían querer ir mas allá experimentar, y así ese tierno beso se fue convirtiendo en algo mas encendido como una guerra, claro que no tan abrupto, lo que menos quería era que ella lo rechazara, se asustara o lo viera como un salvaje, no, siempre al ritmo adecuado, como si fuera justamente para ellos dos.

De un momento a otro se vio sobre ella en la cama, mirándose a los ojos, sonrojados y tratando de recuperar el aire, solo para volverse a acercar y comenzar una nueva lucha.

Kid la abraza con uno de sus fuertes brazos acercándola mas a si mismo y con su mano suelta acariciando su mejilla y Chrona lo abrazaba, como no queriendo que terminara. Pero como es normal necesitaron nuevamente del aire, cosa que no detuvo al shinigami quien empezó a plantar besos en el suave cuello de ella.

Chrona no sabia mucho del tema pero si podía sentir, y vaya que si, sus pequeños suspiros retumbaban en los oídos de Kid quien era incitado por esa lindo voz pegada a su oreja la beso de nuevo pero esta vez acariciando sus muslos por sobre su largo vestido.

Chrona gemía entre sus labios pero el no la soltó en ningún momento, y mientras le plantaba pequeños besos por su cuellos y sobre la ropa del pecho, levanto la parte baja del vestido hasta llegar a la cintura solo para poder ver esas cremosas piernas que la tela y así poder sentir la piel con la yema de las manos.

El estaba extasiado y cuando prosiguió a besarla un poco mas salvajemente y tocar mas allá de esas piernas, la puerta se abrió.

-Chrona te traje una...-la cara de Maka era épica, mientras Soul divertido solo sonreía detrás de ella, Chrona se asusto mucho, pero el rostro horrorizado de Kid no tenia igual, el cual solo atino a tragar duro.

-K..k..kid... sera mejor que digas tus oraciones...-el aura negra que invadía a Maka mientras sujetaba su típico libro era descomunal, y Kid, bueno, el solo comenzó a sollozar y a decir el padre nuestro.

**N\A: minna! konnichiwa! hace muxo que no subía nada, pero se me había secado el coco, y esto surgió de repente, y para no perderlo me puse a escribirlo y enos aquí XDD**

**espero poder actualizar mas seguido y poder subir mas fic de soul eater, ténganme paciencia plis X3 sayooooo!**


	5. cuanto te amo (parte 1)

**Cuanto te amo (parte 1)**

Luego de que en la ultima ocasión Maka le matara la "inspiración" (literalmente), Kid estuvo pensando muy seriamente sobre lo sucedido. En ese momento, cuando entro a su cuarto jamas planeo lo que hizo, simplemente no lo pudo evitar, además... ella lo disfruto al parecer...

Solo conseguía comerse la cabeza pensando en ello, a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde eso y Maka ya no parecía querer matarlo pero el se sentía frustrado, realmente ansiaba repetirlo.

Maldijo sus hormonas... pero realmente, el haber sentido a Chrona tan a su merced, había despertado algo en el, sus instintos mas bajos, realmente quería poder volver a tocarla. El solo pensarlo lo ponía de una que no se imaginan.

Pero hoy iba a ser distinto, hoy podría llevar a cabo lo que quería realizar junto a ella, hoy le mostraría cuanto le amaba.

Su rostro cambio a uno mas serio, al menos ya tenia realizado como empezar aunque sea. Kid había conseguido librase de Patty y Liz, lo cual no fue muy difícil, solo les dio una tarjeta de crédito a cambio de que no aparecieran hasta mañana en la tarde y ni rastro había quedado de ellas.

Luego vino el reto, invitar a Chrona a dormir a su mansión, accion que casi hace el que Maka lo asesinara de no ser por su amigo Soul quien logro calmarla de alguna forma.

Chrona acepto de buena manera, inocentemente suponía el, que ella no se esperaba lo que el quería hacer. Claro que no iba hacerlo contra su voluntad pero no se animaba a decírselo hasta que llegara el momento.

Mientras pensaba en ello sentado en su sofá escucho en timbre, ruido que casi lo hace saltar hasta el techo. Se levanto y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta pero al llegar se paralizo, sus nervios lo estaban fulminando. Donde cuernos se le había ido toda la confianza que tenia hace un momento?!

El timbre sonó nuevamente lo que lo puso aun mas nervioso y solo hacia que su sonrojo fuera en aumento, pero al final tomo coraje y abrio la puerta de par en par solo para ver como Chrona inocentemente lo miro timidamente a los ojos con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bu..buenas noches... k.k..Kid-kun- le saludo suavemente.

-Claro, buenas noches Chrona, pasa.- y el se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ella entro, como siempre con su típica timidez y el mirar para todos lados, lo cual la hacia ver muy tierna, Kid solo sonrío de costado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue, en un principio una linda velada, el lo planeo maniaticamente después de todo, rozando casi la perfección, pero asi le gustaba a el y hacia sentir segura a Chrona, el saber que estaba en buenas manos.

Y por fin, llego la hora de dormir, ya era bastante tarde por cierto, casi la media noche, y se notaba algo de sueño en la pelirrosa. Kid trago duro y se atrevió a decirle

-Chrona.

? Que pasa?

-Bueno sabes... yo...- solo podía agachar la mirada un poco y sonrojarse mucho.

-?

-Bueno, po... podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?-

Finalmente había podido decirlo, mirándola a los ojos expectante, súper rojo pero serio, viendo como los ojos de Chrona se abrían mirando los suyos para que luego cayeran al suelo mirando nerviosamente casi a todos lados, totalmente roja.

El se quedo quieto, sabia que ella tardaría en procesarlo, pero aun asi se quedo con ella hasta que por fin pudo articular palabras.

-d...d..de.. acu..erdo...-mirando sonrojara al pecho de Kid pues no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

Kid casi se cae de espaldas, pensó que iba hacer casi imposible que ella cediera, pero lo hizo, sinceramente a pesar de todo, supongo que en realidad no se tenia mucha confianza, pero no daría marcha atrás ahora.

-Chrona, sube tu primero.. yo debo ir al baño, es subiendo las escaleras el ultimo cuarto del pasillo.

-esta bien...- ella torpemente fue en camino a las escaleras y mientras las iba subiendo Kid emprendió su camino al baño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el baño:

Kid entro cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de si, se inclino sobre el lavabo abriendo la canilla y procediendo a lavarse bien la cara con agua y mirándose al espejo. Estaba serio, si, y seriamente rojo también, los tomates se quedaban cortos.

-Mierda... debo calmarme... si no la voy a cagar... como la ultima vez...-solo recordarlo le producía disgusto y un gran dolor en la cabeza. -Vamos, al menos por ella... si no la voy a poner nerviosa.-

Eso al menos hizo que la seriedad volviera a si, claro, su sonrojo todavía estaba pero ya no tan fuerte como antes, lo que menos quería era herirla, y muchos menos si era por su falta de confianza.

Respiro fuerte, para darse mas tranquilidad y decidido seco su rostro y saliendo del baño se encamino a su recamara donde esperaba su chica, aunque en el trayecto no pudo evitar ponerse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el Cuarto:

Chrona despacio abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kid, miro, como asomándose, el ambiente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver que era igual que las otras habitaciones, perfectamente simétrica.

Entro lentamente y dejo entre abierta la puerta ya que Kid no tardaría en volver, ese pensamiento la puso sumamente nerviosa.

Ella no era tan tonta, sabia que iba a pasar, sabia que lo que paso el mes anterior debía llegar a algo mas alto en algún momento, y si no hizo hay fue simplemente porque Maka había interferido.

El recordarlo... la hacia estremecer... fue algo tan nuevo y placentero, jamas pudo imaginar algo así.

Chrona se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a todos lados, abrazándose a si misma.

-a veces me pregunto... por que Kid me eligió a mi...-murmuraba para si misma. - No soy nada simétrica... es raro...

Pero mientras pensaba vio algo que llamo su atención, una camisa de Kid que estaba sobre una silla próxima a la cama.

Inconscientemente se levanto y fue hacia ella y la tomo. La acerco a su cara y la olió.

-tiene...e..l olor a Kid...

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la aparto bruscamente de si pero sin soltarla mirando hacia un lado sin creerse lo que hizo. Pero la miro de reojo nuevamente y una idea le pasa por la cabeza, y bueno, nadie la estaba viendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kid abrió la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto, pero lo que vio dentro lo dejo impactado.

-ah!

-Ch...rona...

Un sonrojado e impactado Kid contemplaba a una avergonzada Chrona. Ella... llevaba puesta su camisa!

Chrona asustada retrocede un poco, pero el al ver esta escena ya no se pudo contener mas, cerro la puerta de un porrazo y fue hacia ella, tirando y acorralándola sobre la cama.

Ella se había quitado su vestido y se puso solo la camisa de Kid, la cual le quedaba grande y que ni siquiera había llegado a abotonarse del todo, solo la parte de abajo, y se notaba que solo llevaba sostén.

Kid, sin esperar a nada, la beso.

Y...

**:::::::::::..**

**Continuara... chanchanchan! muajajaja! soy tan malita (?)**

**si lo se, anduve perdida pero e vuelto!**

**les dire, sera lemmon, digamen si les parece bien la idea nwn saludos**


	6. cuanto te amo (parte 2)

**Cuanto te amo (parte 2)**

Y...

Sin esperar a nada, mientras la besaba con lujuria, comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, y de ellas bajo lentamente por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus clavículas, recorriéndolas suavemente hasta sus hombros, y así sucesivamente.

El tacto provocaba en Chrona una sensación intensa, al no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto físico tan intimo, cada pequeño roce que le provocaban las manos del shinigami le hacían sentir pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo.

Además, el tener a Kid besándola de esa manera tan erótica, recorriendo toda su boca, luchando con su lengua, no la ayudaban para nada.

Las lágrimas provocadas por tanto placer ya empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos que estaban un poco entreabiertos, observando la cara y lo que Kid hacia sobre ella.

Pero esa duda, esa pequeña duda no dejaba de asomarse cada vez mas por su mente, como queriendo salir a los gritos de su boca.

-K..k..kid...- trataba de articular la pobre chica a pesar de que nuestro joven no parecía querer dejarla respirar ni por un segundo. -..k...Kid!.

Él se sobresalto, no pensó que ella gritaría en una situación así, y cuando se levanto para poder ver que le sucedió a la dueña de esa hermosa voz pudo apreciar las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Q..q..Chrona que pasa?!- pregunto exaltado el ojiambar- acaso eh hecho algo que te molestara?! Dímelo!- vocifero casi en la desesperación por verla llorar.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a un costado en silencio sobre la cama, con sus mechones de pelo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Entonces, que es lo que te incomoda Chrona? Dímelo.-pregunto ahora mas tranquilo pero sin dejar de estar preocupado por el asunto.

Ella como juntando valor se sentó en la cama frente a él, mirando sus rodillas pronuncio al fin rompiendo ese silencio que tanto la incomodaba.

-Por... por que?

-Eh?

-Por q...que Kid? Po...r que... yo?

-A que te refieres con eso Chrona?- dijo realmente confundido el chico, no entendía a que venia eso, tan de repente.

-Por que me amas Kid?

Y por primera vez y sin tartamudear pudo decirle eso que ella tanto anhelaba saber desde hacia tiempo. Mirándolo a los ojos con algo de temor pero decidida a saber la respuesta, con la cara con pequeñas lágrimas y un dulce color rosa sobre sus mejillas solo se dedico a observarlo a él.

Okey... esa no se la esperaba, se sorprendió, eso es un hecho, pero tampoco era algo que lo molesto, es más, le pareció adorable que ella se preocupara por esas cosas a esas alturas, pero era comprensible ya que ella fue alguien que creció sin amor alguno.

Era normal que ella dudara en todo momento de las relaciones sentimentales.

La miro dándole la sonrisa más cálida que ella había visto hasta ahora, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

-Chrona, eso realmente importa?

-eh...?

Solo siguió sonriente, parece que debía explicárselo adecuadamente.

Así que tomo aire y le soltó todo.

-A mi no me preocupan cosas como esas, ya que estoy seguro de lo que siento, solo se que te amo, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero, si tengo que decir el porque, bueno... es algo confuso porque ni yo mismo lo se con exactitud... tal vez sea por tu inocencia, tu dulzura, tu lindura, incluso cosas como tu cabello o tus ojos, pero sabes, creo que es todo de ti. Eres especial, la chica mas adorable y linda que eh conocido, aun siendo asimetrica y no solo en aspectos positivos sino mayormente en los negativos. En pocos palabras, te amo solo y simplemente porque Chrona es Chrona, punto.

La dejo sin habla, anonadada, realmente no sabia que pensar, bueno el tampoco le dio tiempo a hacerlo ya que comenzó a acariciar con dulzura su mejilla derecha mientras le sonreía con ternura. Chrona solo se dejo acariciar, como un gatito ella cerro sus ojos y se apoyo mas contra su mano haciendo así, que la caricia fuera mas placentera para ella. Kid por su parte estaba maravillado de tenerla de esa manera, tan dulce, tan frágil, era tan preciada que temía romperla.

-Kid...

-Si, que pasa?

-Podemos... con...continuar con... lo de an..tes?- le miro nerviosa a lo que Kid solo proporciono una mirada picara a su persona.

-Como me ordene my lady.

Pero esta vez hubo un cambio de posición, Kid seguía sentado al borde de la cama pero esta vez Chrona estaba posicionada sobre el con una pierna de cada costado.

Ella se impacto mucho por la vergonzosa posición, pero antes de poder decir nada el ojiambar le empezó a proporcionar suaves besos sobre sus labios mientras ponía sus manos sobre las cadera de la pelirosa, atrayéndola mas hacia él.

Acariciaba su cintura mientras la besaba apasionadamente, ella solo atino a rodear su cuello con sus brazos pero de improviso una de las manos de Kid se aventuro a subir por la espalda de Chrona propocionandole pequeñas descargas y con la otra mano comenzó a tocar desde su glúteo hasta sus piernas en un gran recorrido que se repetía una y otra vez.

Como Chrona estaba pegada a Kid mientras le daba un gran placer, esta gemía contra la oreja del chico, teniendo esos grititos bombardeándole y haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía desesperada pidiera salir, pero todavía no, él quería seguir escuchando esa hermosa sinfonía, quería que ella gritara su nombre con locura.

Así que en un momento ella quedo con la espalda pegada al pecho de Kid, no entendía como pudo haber pasado tan rápido, pero antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, una tortura mayor la ataco. Kid mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus manos empezaron a masajear sus pechos de manera sumamente erótica sobre lo poco de la camisa que todavía la cubría. Ella no paraba de gemir y mas cuando Kid empezó a bajar por el cuello de ella lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel con la que se topaba.

-aaah...mmm..ah kid!

-es buenos ver que disfrutas cariño- dijo con la boca aun pegada a su cuello que dejaba a su paso pequeñas marcas rojizas que demostraban que ella era suya.

-mmm! aaaaaah! Kid!

Grito de repente y más cuando el quito la camisa y su sostén, dejandola solamente con unas ya húmedas bragas. Kid empezó a rozar, pellizcar y torturar los pequeños pezones ya erectos de la pelirrosa, pero no satisfecho por solo eso hizo que una de sus manos viajara mas abajo por su abdomen metiendo su mano en la intimidad de su amada.

Ella gritaba de sumo placer mientras tocaba con su índice el clítoris de la chica, y bajando todavía más a la empapada entrada de Chrona. No se resistió y se dio el lujo de meter uno de sus dedos en el interior de su chica, ella arqueo la espalda de placer sobre el, y mientras movía ese dedo explorando el apretado interior metió otro mas, no pudiendo evitar remojarse los labios con la lengua, el solo imaginar que el entraría allí lo desesperaba de sobre manera.

Pero el placer que a Kid le era proporcionado no se quedaba atrás, al estar ella pegada totalmente a él, el trasero de Chrona golpeaba y rozaba su ya muy erecto miembro, torturándolo y llenándole de un deseo incontrolable.

Llego a su limite, puso a Chrona sobre la cama, ella parecía sin aire y todavía tiritaba del placer mientras lo miraba sacarse toda la ropa que traía encima y las bragas a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y allí pudo verlo, el miembro de Kid. Era grande, por lo que se asusto, algo así realmente iba a entrar en ella? Sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse de par en par al verlo.

Kid lejos de ofenderse se sintió orgulloso y viril de causar esa reacción a ella. Pero si estaba lo suficiente ido todavía como para no darse cuenta del miedo en sus ojos. Así que acaricio su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-Chrona, calma, no voy a mentirte, probablemente te duela ya que es tu primera vez, pero no te preocupes, pasara en poco tiempo, además me asegurare de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, vale?- le dijo dispuesto el shinigami, ella solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Kid tomo las piernas de Chrona y las puso una de cada lado y se posiciono preparado en la entrada de ella. La miro como pidiéndole permiso a lo que ella asintió.

Con eso el dio una estocada rompiendo el himen de Chrona, él la abrazo, y ella grito de dolor enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Se quedo quieto tratando de contener ese bajo impulso de querer empujar dentro de ella sin parar solo por el hecho de no parecer un malvado por ello. Más si él lo disfrutaba mientras a ella le dolía.

-Kid... ya... ya puedes mov..verte...- le dijo con voz ahoga dándole luz verde para que el chico comenzara a empujar dentro de ella.

Al principio fue lento pero luego fue cobrando un ritmo mas acelerado, más salvaje, Kid dándole fuertes estocadas mientras la pelirrosa movía sus caderas contra las de él.

Se besaron salvajemente incrementando el ritmo mientras el acariciaba sus pechos, sinceramente, el placer que ambos experimentaban era indescriptible.

-aaaah aaah! Mmm! kid aaa!

-Ch...rona... yo... ya casi...- gruñia Kid a punto de estallar en el cuerpo de su amante, además de que Chrona no estaba en mejores condiciones.

De improviso tomo los muslos de Chrona empujándolos a los costados del cuerpo de ella para profundizar mas la penetración. Ella gemía desesperadamente su nombre y el emitía gruñidos casi bestiales. Estaban al limite.

Kid dio unas estocadas mas he hizo que la chica por fin tocara el cielo pronunciando su nombre de manera ahogada.

Luego de unas cuantas estocadas mas el también la siguió, gruñendo contra su pecho el nombre de su amada pelirrosa.

Quedaron exhaustos, pero el evito aplastarla, la tomo en sus brazos y la metió en la comodidad de su cama abrazado a ella.

Proporcionandole un suave beso en la frente que brillaba con una leve capa de sudor, le digo...

-Buenas noches mi Chrona.

-si... Kid...-kun- le sonrío suavemente quedándose dormida.

El sonrío y la acurruco todavía mas a él, realmente... no había sido una mala noche para nada. Y se quedo dormido abrazado a su amada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A continuación la historia mas estúpida del universo si quieres sáltatela hasta el párrafo final XP**

**OwO huehuehue...**

**naaaa~~ me salio para el c*** XDDD**

**bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fic lemmon de soul Eater, y pucha que es difícil, y mas por como son este par.**

**Es que mi mente es la de un querubín~~ XDD**

**(esposo salvaje aparece dándome una patada en el culo)**

**mentirosa de mierda! si sos re pervertida! solo que si no estoy hubiera pasado a ser una porno!**

**bien que te gusta forro!**

**(¬\\\\\¬) nyajajaja mi-chan gano de nuevo! XDD**

**y tranquis, que va a tener un epilogo luego, porque como que quedo muy incompleto el final, así que no desesperen XP**

**y también planeo hacer un fic soulxmaka luego así a esperar todo el mundo!**

**nyajajaja! (sale volando)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído mi querido fic nwn **

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Epílogo: gracias

**Epílogo: gracias...**

Los tibios rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, alumbrando tenuemente la habitación monocromática del joven shinigami. Se hallaba acurrucado en su gran cama junto a su amada pelirrosa, ella estaba profundamente dormida pero él, que se había despertado hace un rato, solo la miraba, encantado por su lenta y calma respiración, no recordaba haberla visto nunca así ya que ella al ser tan tímida, siempre se ponía nerviosa ante cualquier situación, así que bueno, tenia que disfrutar esta nueva faceta de la chica que desconocía.

Paso un rato y Chrona se empezó a despertar de a poco, ya que la luz del sol ya empezaba a alumbrar demasiado y ella que dormía en una habitación en la que rara vez entraba mucha luz, no estaba acostumbrada. Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrar unos ojos dorados observándola, se sobresalto un poco pero luego recordó lo pasado en la noche anterior y solo atino a sonrojarse y ocultar su cara inconscientemente bajo las sabanas. Kid ante esto solo sonrío, se esperaba una reacción así de la chica. Le quito suavemente la sabana de entre las manos y le beso la frente, bajo a su nariz y también la beso, luego su mejilla y finalizo en sus labios, Chrona era torpe pero correspondía a las caricias de Kid, al parecer estaba tomando la confianza suficiente y permitía, ya sin huir o esconderse estas muestras de afecto que incluso comenzaba a desear, así que ni corta ella de a poco intensifico un poco el beso, Kid solo sonrío contra sus labios, ella era realmente adorable.

Luego de un rato y de disfrutar la paz y su agradable tiempo juntos se comenzaron a levantar de la cama, Kid como todo caballero le ofreció a Chrona algo de su ropa para que esta se pusiera ya que su usual vestido no estaba en muy buen estado así que fue directo a la lavadora.

Obviamente el hizo el desayuno para ambos ya que la pelirrosa no tenia ni idea de como hervir agua siquiera. Se sentaron a la mesa y mientras desayunaban charlaban de cosas triviales, bueno él hablo la mayor parte de el tiempo Chrona solo respondía y sonreía un poco. Pero en un momento le interrumpió...

-Kid...

-Si? Que sucede Chrona?

-Gracias...

-Eh? Por que?

-Por hacerme tan feliz...- y solo le sonrío, fue la primera vez que Chrona le dijo algo como eso y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin timidez y sin inseguridad. Luego de decir eso ella volvió a ser la misma y a mirar su desayuno avergonzada por lo que dijo.

Kid no se encontraba en si mismo, estaba tan sorprendido ante la mirada de la chica que solo pudo sonrojarse, se levanto de la mesa en donde estaban sentados y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

-...Chrona... y gracias a ti por dejarme hacerte feliz...

**FIN**

**suenan trompetas**

Al fin eh regresado! Alábenme! (?)

XDDD jajajaa! perdón si eh tardado tanto! Estuve taaaaan ocupado con varios asuntos QwQ

Que llegue a olvidarme de completar el final! Soy un desastre lo se... Pero parece que el calor infernal a hecho que mi cerebro se active y me diga... "floja de mie***! anda terminar lo que prometiste!" y mi amado esposo (?) también me ha regañado... Pero bueno, aquí el final, quise ponerle un toque inocenton con pocas palabras, y no se... me gusto como quedo! que raro! XDDD

Bue... me despido... nos veremos en otros fics supongo! los quiero y gracias por la paciencia y el haber seguido mi historia hasta aca... chauuuuu!


End file.
